The present invention relates to a plastics material container, in particular for the reception of beverages. Containers of this type have been known from the prior art for a relatively long time and are replacing glass bottles as beverage containers to an increasing degree. The advantage of these plastics material containers lies, in particular, in the lower weight, in the optimum ease of handling with respect to design and, in part, in their wide versatility. Various bottles of widely differing sizes are known from the prior art both for small filling quantities in the range of 200 ml up to large filling quantities of 5 l. These containers have widely differing shapes in this case. Within the scope of production methods, preforms are blown out or expanded respectively, for example by means of air pressure, to form the plastics material containers. For this purpose, preforms are usually introduced into a mould and are expanded with respect to this mould.
In order to save costs, attempts are made to produce the plastics material containers with an increasingly lower expenditure of material. This means on the other hand, however, that increasingly higher demands have to be made upon the stability of the bottles in relation to the quantity of material used.
In particular, the bases of these plastics material containers are particularly critical. These bases must also act as standing faces for the containers on the one hand and they must also withstand higher internal pressures in part on the other hand. At the same time the bases should also be produced with an increasingly lower expenditure of material.
The present invention relates, in particular, to containers for so-called still water and products lightly acted upon with pressure. In these products the character, in particular the root radii of the bottle bases on the flutings of the base are possible only with a high manufacturing blow moulding pressure of over 30 bar. This means, however, an increased energy expenditure in the production of containers of this type. In addition, such a high manufacturing blow moulding pressure of over 30 bar for shaping the root radii of the flutings of a base design also has no certainty of stability under pressure without an assessment of the bottle in the filled state.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide an inexpensive production of the plastics material container, which nevertheless will also withstand specific internal pressures. In particular, a plastics material container should be made available in this case which can also be produced with lower manufacturing blow moulding pressures. Even in the case of the filling of still beverages, in particular without aeration, the plastics material container has to withstand light internal pressures which can be caused for example by increased external temperatures in the environment of the plastics material container.